theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
About Clans Clans in TNW represent the racial traits of your PC/RPC. These are characteristics that will determine how your character acts, uses abilities and the way he/she uses techniques. To combine any trait to a character that is not from his/her clan, the trait must be surgically implanted to the right blood type. With that being said as well, the person gaining the trait must possess two feats; Blood Fusion and Genetic Fusion, '''the fusion must be done by someone who has medical ninjutsu and is able to do the transfer the perspective parts/blood. The Alignments of the Clans refers to the type of hero and his/her characteristics. It is labeled in "Character type(s)" and my be any of the following that give the follow traits/bonus'. '''Strong The Strong hero is a shinobi that uses his Strength score to the best of his ability. Levels in this class demonstrates intense physical ability for greater overall strength and power. Strong heroes excel at both taijutsu and close-quarter combat, as well as other types of extreme effort and activities that require raw strength over the skilled finesse some other heroes possess. The Strong hero gains +2 rank bonus in the following skills if skill has been chosen to be adapted on. : Climb (Str), Genjutsu (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Jump (Str), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), Swim (Str) and Taijutsu (Str), Chakra Control. Examples of Strong Heroes Martial artists, swordsmen or even some type of bodybuilder are all good examples of Strong Heroes. Any character making better use of raw physical strength rather than brain power of agility might prefer this class to others. Fast Fast Hero The Fast hero is a type of shinobi that relies on both defense and often stealth as its best weapon, and thus makes best uses of Dexterity. With levels in this class, one qualifies as both a ranged and melee specialist, with the ability to make quick and precise throw and using one's quickness to get out of harm's way. The Fast hero makes for a fine taijutsu specialist, but is much less damage oriented than the Strong hero. The Fast hero gains (2+ per Agility modifier) Bonus towards the following chosen skills: Balance (Dex), Drive (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Genjutsu (Cha), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (current events, ninja lore, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Move Silently (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Ride (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Taijutsu (Str). Examples of Fast Heroes Acrobats, thieves and burglars are all good examples of fast heroes. They are nimble and quick on their feet, which enables them to make a quick retreat in time of need or swiftly hide around a corner to avoid unwanted attention. Tough The elements of a tough hero can enable one to run for great distances without tiring, concentrate on a tough jutsu, utilize a higher level of chakra reserve, or simply out last your opponents with sheer vitality. Taijutsu perfectly augments this type of hero who would follow the meaning of the ninja to endure through their endeavors. Although lacking in offensive capabilities, their defensive qualities andendurance openly out class those of the fast or strong hero. Examples of Tough Heroes Brawlers, sprinter or any type of shinobi that believes having a fit body and being in good health before training his mind is the thing to do. A tough hero is highly resistant to the whims of nature, poisons and tends to be able to take more of a hit than your ordinary shinobi. The Tough Hero's class skills, and the key ability for each are as follows with the bonus (+2 rank bonus +1 per 2 Endurance mod.) Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Drive (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events, ninja lore, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Ninjutsu (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis) and Taijutsu (Str). Smart The Smart hero makes the best use of Intelligence of all the other hero. His large array of skills and number of skill points make him perfect to add a variety of knowledge and skill to a character. Taking levels in this class demonstrate extreme proficiency in many domains and allows for more versatile characters. A Smart hero is by no mean an expert in either close quarter or ranged battle, but he is an efficient tactician and very proficient in the use of the Ninja Arts. Examples of Smart Heroes True technique specialists, biology experts, war tacticians or master crafter are all aspect a Smart hero may take. Of all the other classes, he has the widest variety of skills and therefore the most potential to make the best use of them. Smart heroes also make excellent puppeteers. +1 rank per Int score Computer Use (Int), Chakra Control (Wis),Decipher Script (Int), Demolitions (Int), Disable Device (Int), Forgery (Int), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences (Nature), history, ninja lore, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), Navigate (Int), Ninjutsu (Int), Profession (Wis), Repair (Int), Research (Int), Search (Int), and Speak Language (none). Dedicated The Dedicated hero is the most intuitive of all the other hero types, and he makes the best use of his Wisdom score. Be it at discerning lies, tracking down a foe or avoiding surprise, the Dedicated hero is the best there is at using his intuition to save himself and his comrades. Taking levels in this class demonstrate true determination and proficiency in battle situation to avoid surprise and turn an ambush to your advantage. While the Dedicated hero is not particularly strong in either melee or ranged combat, his unrivaled Willpower and toughness makes it easy for him to fare just as well as a shinobi as any other. Examples of Dedicated Heroes Sages, medical specialists or scouts, Dedicated heroes are proficient at detecting lies, treating wounds and tracking, thus they make efficient addition to any team of shinobi, during both peace or war time. The Dedicated Hero's class skills, and the key ability for each are as follows. +1 rank bonus Chakra Control (Wis), Craft (calligraphy, pharmaceutical, visual art, writing) (Int), Gamble (Wis), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, ninja lore, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), Listen (Wis), Ninjutsu (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Treat Injury (Wis). Charismatic The Charismatic hero is a type of shinobi that relies on his wits and sharp tongue to fare well in life, and makes the best use of Charisma. Taking levels of Charismatic hero demonstrate a greater ability with words and the various skills required for a ninja, and greater proficiency with Genjutsu. The Charismatic hero specializes in spying and Genjutsu, rather than close quarter or even ranged combat. Examples of Charismatic Heroes Charismatic heroes make the best spy one could possibly hope for. They are proficient with disguises, information gathering, Genjutsu and many social skills most ninja simply can't practice for mere lack of time. Spies, public entertainers or part time bartender are all examples of Charismatic hero found in the everyday life of a shinobi. Gains a +1 per 2 points in Charisma for the following skills chosen. Bluff (Cha), Chakra Control (Wis), Craft (calligraphy, visual art, writing) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Genjutsu (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, ninja lore, popular culture, streetwise, theology and philosophy) (Int), Perform (act, dance, keyboards, percussion instruments, sing, stand-up, stringed instruments, wind instruments) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), and Speak Language (none). Heroic The Heroic hero is the type of shinobi who will stop at nothing to accomplish their nido or goal. They combine all traits of All heros and us them to their advantage. The Heroic Hero specializes in consistency and Balancing within the Ninja arts. They are more so the most balanced hero type. Examples of Heroic Heroes The Heroic hero is the most cunning and most devised all around attacker. They are good at keeping their wits and attacking but they lack the brute force and cunningness of someone who specializes in one of the traits specifically. You gain a +2 rank bonus to any skill you've chosen Body Type The Body type may refer to physical characteristic changes that may differ from the average human. Gigantic These humans are just like typical humans except that they are unusually large. They grow up to be anywhere between 8 and 14 feet tall. Size: Large. Large characters suffer a -1 size penalty to Defense, attack rolls and a -4 size penalty on Hide checks. They gain a +4 bonus on grapple checks. Ability Modifiers: +8 Strength, +4 Constitution, -2 Dexterity. Base Speed: 30 feet. Natural Armor: Gigantic humans gain a +2 natural armor bonus to Defense. Humans: Gigantic humans still counts as humanoids, though the type does not generally allow creatures of Large size. Their slam deals 1d4 points of damage, claws 1d6, bites 1d6 and gores 1d8. Bonus Feat: Gigantic humans receive Simple Weapons Proficiency as a bonus feat. Human This species is the typical, adaptable human. They gain additional skill points and feats, and no other special bonuses. The default race in d20 Modern is human and the bonus feat and skill points are already represented in the Basic Classes section, therefore no adjustments need to be made from selecting this race. Size: Medium. Humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: 30 feet. Bonus Skill'''s: Humans gain 4 more skill points at 1st level, and 1 more every level thereafter. '''Bonus Feat: Humans gain an additional feat to choose from at 1st level, as well as Simple Weapons Proficiency. Monstrous These creatures were born deformed to an extreme degree either due to experiments or an extreme type of birth defect. Type: Monstrous Humanoid Size: Medium. Monstrous humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Ability Modifiers: +4 Strength, –2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, –2 Charisma. Base Speed: 30 feet. Deformities: The monstrous human gains several benefits from his deformities, including natural weapons. He must choose two deformities (which may be two different natural attacks). Advanced Immune System (Ex): The monstrous human gains a +8 bonus to Fortitude saves against poisons and diseases. Amphibious (Es): The monstrous human is able to breathe water and air normally. Lithe (Ex): The monstrous human's racial ability score modifiers are –2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Constitution and –2 Charisma instead, and he gains a +2 racial bonus to Balance, Escape Artist and Tumble checks. Natural Attack (Ex): The monstrous human gains a natural attack, as shown below. If he selects this deformity more than once, he must decide which natural attack is his primary attack. The monstrous human cannot select the same type of natural attack twice. Natural Attack (bite): The monstrous human gains 1 bite attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing plus one-half his Strength modifier. Natural Attack (claws): The monstrous human gains 2 claw attacks that deal 1d4 points of slashing damage plus his Strength modifier. Natural Attack (gore): The monstrous human gains 1 gore attack that deals 1d6 points of piercing plus one-half his Strength modifier. Natural Attack (tail whip): The monstrous human gains 1 tail whip attack that deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning plus one-half his Strength modifier. Nocturnal (Ex): The monstrous human gains low-light vision and darkvision out to 60 feet. Powerful Legs (Ex): The monstrous human's base land speed increases by 10 feet. The monstrous human's feet might be digitigrade or capable of grasping and manipulating objects like hands. Scales (Ex): The monstrous human gains a +4 natural armor bonus to defense, and scales covering his entire body. Small Folk These humans are generally much smaller than their peers, but their bodies are also proportioned as a human would, rather than like a stout, dwarfish human. Smallfolks tend to be between 3 and a half to 4 and a half feet tall. Size: Small Small characters gain a +1 size bonus to Defense, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks. They suffer a –4 penalty on grapple checks. Ability Modifiers: +2 Dexterity. Base Speed: 30 feet. Bonus Feat: Smallfolks receive Simple Weapons Proficiency as a bonus feat. More information about the Clans can be found on the Narutopedia here Statistic information will be found at the bottom. The Clans 1) The Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breeds of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. 2) The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their body weight and size through the use of Yang Release. It has had fifteen family heads since the founding of village. 3) The Amagiri Clan is a clan that founded Yumegakure, and one of the three clans that hail from the village. A defining trait of the Amagiri clan is that all its members wear samurai-like attire, usually having pinkish-red and purple colours on them and sometimes a little gold. Many members also wear special clawed-sandals to better move around in the forest. All of them have pinkish-red markings on their faces that differ from person to person, but all have a marking on their lower foreheads, usually a triangle pointing downward. Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. 4) The Chinoike clan was a clan active during the Warring States Period. The Chinoike are famous for their Ketsuryūgan, a dōjutsu that, when active, makes their eyes appear blood-red. The Ketsuryūgan allows them to perform powerful genjutsu, of comparable strength to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. They can also use the Ketsuryūgan to manipulate liquids that have high iron contents, such as blood or the water that naturally flows in the Valley of Hell. Before they can manipulate such liquids, it is necessary that they imbue it with their own chakra. 5) The Fūma Clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire, though it is unknown where they originate from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. 6) The Fūma Clan (Land of Sound) is a shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields. The clan specializes in using chakra threads and also have a large number of shinobi trained in archery. It also has a number of hidden techniques, including the Curse Mandala. 7) The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. The clan possessed at least one heirloom: the White Light Chakra Sabre, which produced white chakra when swung. 8) The Hirasaka Clan is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure. A defining trait of the Hirasaka clan is that all its members wear large hoods over their heads and some have it covering their mouths too Some techniques in this clan include sealing the opponent's chakra or confusing them to the point where they attack their own allies. Some members carry scrolls that can dispel confusion and/or chakra sealing. Many shinobi are also fairly skilled in taijutsu. 9) The Hoshigaki Clan is from Kirigakure. All of its known members appear to have shark-like features such as sharp, pointed teeth and facial features that resemble gills. 10) The Hōzuki Clan is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid state using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay well hydrated at all times 11) The Hyūga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 12) The Iburi Clan was a reclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, can control there bodies using chakra from the chakra pathway system. 13) The Inuzuka Clan or Inuzuka Family is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. 14) Jūgo's Clan is an unnamed family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. 15) The Kagetsu Family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. They were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. 16) The Kaguya Clan is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. A select few have inherited a derivative of her original ability: To manipulate one's bone structures. The clan has a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking.3 Kaguya Ōtsutsuki manifested a similar, albeit more lethal, ability to weaponise her bone structure from which Shikotsumyaku originates. The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like handheld weapons. The user was also able to create armor of dense bone underneath their skin. 17) The Kamizuru clan was a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well-known and revered. Bees are bred and utilized exclusively by the Kamizuru clan as the focal point of their unique techniques. Unlike the kikaichū, the insects used by the Kamizuru's rival, the Aburame clan, the bees are summoned into battle. They are also capable of growing to large sizes, as seen with the Giant Bee. Their larva form have, like the Aburame's beetles, the ability to eat chakra. The bees' usefulness centres around offensive capabilities of their stings, with attacks like the Thousand Bee Stings Technique. They are used frivolously in tactics where the bees' lives are sacrificed without concern for their survival; techniques like Bee Bomb Technique shows the bees being sent to attack with explosive tags attached to them. The bees also have a distinguishing sound that can distract enemies. Subjects under the effect of distract ''make all Listen, Spot, Search, and Sense Motive checks at a –4 penalty. 18)The '''Kazekage Clan' is a shinobi clan from Sunagakure, that holds high influential authority in the village. Its true family name is unknown. Members of the Kazekage Clan, just like the majority of shinobi from Sunagakure, are skilled in Wind Release. Select members of the clan also inherit the rare Magnet Release kekkei genkai. 19) The Kedōin Clan is a small clan. Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns back to normal. 20) The Kurama Clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions cause the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu.'' using Genjutsu may alter personality to suicide. (1d10 any number over 5).'' 21) The Lee Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure 22) The Nara Clan or Nara Family is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. 23) The Ōtsutsuki clan is an ancient clan of horned celestial beings. After the arrival of one of the clan members on Earth a millennium ago, the Ōtsutsuki began having a lasting influence on the human population, notably starting the history of shinobi. 24) The Rinha Clan was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. The Rinha Clan has a Special Kekkei Genkai that allows the user's of the clan to create perfect copies of anyone by absorbing their chakra. However, the Kekkei Genkai allows the user to retain the appearance and the memories of the user, but they do not obtain the powers of the user. One other downfall of the kekkei genkai is it can be seen through by most eye techniques cause the user does not obtain chakra power/release. 25) The Ryū Clan was once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the Dragon Blade safe 26) The Sarutobi Clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several renowned members who have held positions of high authority. All known members have also been devout observers of the Will of Fire. 27) The Senju clan was one of the clans responsible for founding the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — the other being their rival Uchiha clan. Although the clan itself no longer appears to exist as a group, the Senju continue to influence Konoha's politics through their philosophy of the Will of Fire and the corresponding interpretation of the role of the Hokage position. 28) The Shirogane Clan was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind. 29) The Uchiha clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. After helping found Konoha decades ago, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Few Uchiha now survives into the present day. 30) The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure specializing in healing and sealing techniques. Since its disbandment, most of its known members reside in Konohagakure. 31)The Yamanaka Clan is a family of shinobi found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques as well as having a miriad of different flower based jutsu, as such they own and run a flower shop in the village 32) The Yuki Clan lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety. Category:Creation